


Flustered

by theinsandoutsofcastiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, NSFW, grace!kink, wing!kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 13:40:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14403306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theinsandoutsofcastiel/pseuds/theinsandoutsofcastiel
Summary: Requests: Can you do something like dean walking on cas and the reader getting it on? Thank you and please know that you’re really awesome! AND Sorry, I didn’t know if the request got through so I’m going to send another message. Sorry but can I get a Cas insert where they get together and there’s wings and grace kink and maybe at the end Sam or Dean walk in and is surprised and they leave. AND Hello love! I’d like to start by saying that I am so in love with your writing and with you! So could you maybe do one where Sam and Dean like to say things to fluster you just because they think it’s cute to see you that way but it makes Castiel (he likes that you only use his full name instead of his nickname) jealous to the point where he goes off and that leads to a fluffy I love you discussion and some steamy smut? Also could the reader be on the chubbier side pretty please? Thanks babe!





	Flustered

Warnings: Sam and Dean teasing the reader, smut, wing!kink, grace!kink

Fic:

“Nice hair,” Sam teases as soon as you come into the kitchen, “What did you get up to last night? Invite someone over?”

“Oh, shut up,” you comment grumpily as you comb your hands through your messy hair, “Yours doesn’t look any better when you get out of bed, Winchester.” Both brothers begin snickering and you can feel your cheeks heating up. They could get under your skin and make you flustered so easily.

“Don’t worry,” Dean joins in, “It looks good on you, just like your mismatched socks.”

“I hate you both,” you groan, still trying to straighten out your hair. Both of them laugh as they watch you.

“I don’t understand what’s so funny,” Castiel says, looking from one brother to the other.

“Look at how red her face turns when she gets mad,” Dean points out, still laughing.

“She’s adorable,” Sam agrees.

This was a common occurrence since you’d started living in the bunker. The boys liked picking at you, not because they liked being mean, but because they thought it was cute when you got agitated. They’d tease you about silly things, like words you’d accidently pronounced wrong, just to get a rise out of you. It wasn’t just teasing either. Sometimes they’d flirt or give you a genuine comment and that got you just as flustered as their teasing. When you thought about it, the fact that they thought it was cute only flustered you further.

“Well, it isn’t very nice,” Castiel says, “I think you should stop.”

“Thank you, Castiel,” you say thanking him for sticking up for you.

“Castiel,” Dean repeats in a poor imitation of your voice, “Why do you always call him Castiel instead of just calling him Cas?”

“Because Castiel is his name,” you answer, turning your back on the pair of brothers as you fill the coffee maker with water.

“Y/N can call me whatever she likes,” Castiel says, trying to defend you as always.

“Oh, she can, can she?” Sam asks. You can hear the insinuation in his voice.

“Leave him alone, Sam,” you grumble.

“It’s cute how you two stick up for each other,” Dean says.

“Yeah? Well, it’s cute how - I - you - ugh, never mind, I still hate both of you,” you say, your sentence falling to pieces. It was too early in the morning to come up with something witty. Both boys burst out laughing, causing your face to turn bright red.

“I told you to stop!” Castiel shouts, his fist hitting the tabletop hard. Both Winchesters instantly stop laughing and all three of you stare at the angel in shock. His eyes glow blue with the light of his grace, his gaze set in a glare.

“Castiel,” you say gently, reaching for his shoulder, “They’re just messing around. It’s ok.”

“No,” Castiel responds, “They’re being cruel and I won’t have it any longer.”

“Damn, Cas, if we knew it bothered you so much, we would’ve stopped picking on your girlfriend a long time ago,” Dean says, still trying to poke the bear with a stick. Castiel’s hands turn to fists and you knew you needed to remove him from the situation before either of the brothers tried to take things any further.

“Castiel, don’t listen to them, they’re just being a couple of jerks,” you tell him, tugging at the sleeve of his trench coat. Castiel grabs your wrist and in the blink of an eye, you find yourself back in your room, sitting on the edge of your bed.

“Why do you let them speak to you like that?” Castiel asks, pacing back and forth in front of you.

“Castiel, it’s all in good fun,” you say, trying to calm him, “They were only teasing.”

“They say things to you that they shouldn’t,” Castiel says, “They’re mean, and rude, and you shouldn’t have to put up with that.”

“I know they say things that are mean, but they aren’t trying to hurt me, do you understand?” you ask.

“No,” Cas admits.

“It’s like a joke,” you explain, “Like when I make fun of Sam for spelling a word wrong in his note, or of Dean for the panties that wind up in his laundry sometimes. I tease them about things that they do and they tease me back. None of us are trying to hurt each other.”

“I don’t understand why it’s funny,” Castiel says, slumping down onto the bed beside you, “I like when your hair is messy, and when you wear mismatched socks. I think it’s cute when you stumble over your words or when you say something just a little bit wrong. Your handwriting might be a little messy, but it’s unique and I think it’s beautiful. I like your taste in music and books and movies. Sam and Dean shouldn’t be making fun of you for those things.”

“Castiel -” you begin, but he cuts you off.

“I don’t like when they flirt with you either,” Castiel says, “They like to do it when I’m around because they know what it does to me.”

“What do you mean?” you ask.

“They know it makes me jealous,” Castiel confesses, “Especially when you flirt back.”

“Why does that make you jealous?” you press, hoping to hear one answer in particular.

“I thought you knew,” Castiel says, “Dean always made it sound like you did.”

“Castiel, are you trying to tell me you like me?” you question.

“No,” Castiel answers as if he’s taken aback, “I’m trying to tell you that I’m in love with you.” Even though you knew where this conversation had been heading, hearing the words still made your heart beat faster. “Y/N?” he asks when you don’t respond. He turns towards you, his hand reaching for yours.

Before he can go any further, you reach up to cup his cheek and press your lips to his. Castiel doesn’t even hesitate. One of his hands fists into your hair and he deepens the kiss as his other arm wraps around your waist to pull you closer. You slide your hand to the nape of his neck, fingers slipping into his hair.

He tries to follow you when you finally break the kiss for air. You press your fingers to his lips to stop him and rest your forehead against his. “I love you too, Castiel,” you whisper. You can feel him smiling beneath your fingertips. Reaching up, he takes hold of your wrist and brings your palm to his lips, pressing a kiss there.

You move to straddle Castiel’s lap, your lips meeting his again. Your hands fist into his hair and the material of his trench coat. Castiel’s hands grasp at your clothing, tugging at the cloth. He pulls you flush against him, the warmth if him sinking into you.

His name falls from your lips in a whisper as you feel his grace tracing patterns across your skin. Your body shivers as you feel the tingling sensation ghosting down your spine and over your thighs. The feeling was familiar, yet so different from when he used the power to stitch your wounds back together. He wasn’t using his grace as a necessity, to heal or protect, he was using it to trace every inch of your body and commit the image to memory. 

You loosen his blue tie and pull it from his neck, letting it drop to the floor. One of Castiel’s hands slips beneath your shirt and slides up your back as you begin unbutton his shirt. You moan as his fingers press into your skin. Slipping your hands beneath his shirt, you push the material from his shoulders.

Castiel shrugs his shoulders, his shirt and trench coat sliding down to his elbows. He hums as you drag your nails down his chest and abdomen. His hums become groans when you shift above him, grinding yourself against him. Castiel’s hips buck up from the bed, making you groan louder. One of his hands moves down to your hip, encouraging you to continue moving against him. You can feel him growing hard beneath you.

“Too many clothes,” Castiel mumbles against your lips as he tugs harder at your shirt. You move your hands to pull your shirt over your head, but Castiel beats you to the punch. With a wave of his hand, all of your clothing disappears along with all of his.

“Castiel!” you gasp, quickly moving to cover yourself. You bite your lip, trying to hold back a moan as his hard cock nestles in your folds.

“Don’t,” he says, taking hold of your wrists, “I want to see you, please.” You let him pull your hands away from your chest, slowly revealing yourself to him. Castiel’s hands slide up your arms before sliding down to caress your sides. His eyes follow the path of his hands as he maps out your curves, goosebumps rising on your skin. “You’re so beautiful,” Castiel mumbles.

“So are you,” you comment absentmindedly as you let your fingers trail feather light over Castiel’s body. He grins at your comment before pulling you in for another kiss. You let your eyes fall shut as you continue to explore his body. Draping your arms over his shoulders, you let your fingertips trail down his back. You break the kiss with a gasp as your fingers brush the soft feathers protruding from his back. “Castiel,” you whisper, amazed that he felt comfortable enough to share something so personal with you.

“You let me see you,” Castiel explains, “And I wanted you to see me too; or as much of me as you can, anyway.”

“Castiel, they’re …” you couldn’t seem to find the right word to describe what you were seeing, “Magnificent.” Magnificent wasn’t a good enough word, but it was the best you could come up with at the moment.

One of Castiel’s hands comes up to cup the nape of your neck, the other moving down to your hip. Leaning in, you press your lips to his again as you begin grinding yourself against him in order to give each of you the friction you’d been craving. Castiel wraps his wings around you, the feathers caressing you gently. His grace begins to swirl around you again, but this time, you can see the blue light tracing patterns across your skin. Being able to see Castiel’s power sends shivers down your spine.

“I need you,” Castiel whispers against your lips. You moan and nod, reaching down between the two of you. Castiel grunts as you wrap your hand around his length. You pump your hand over him a few times before lining him up with your entrance. Castiel’s hands grip you tighter as you sink down onto him, the tingling of his grace on your skin becoming more intense.

“Castiel,” you gasp as you take him in to the hilt. The noises Castiel makes as you swivel your hips are almost animalistic, feral. You could only imagine what you must’ve looked like as you begin to ride him, his wings caressing your body and his grace illuminating your skin. His hands splay across your back, guiding you as you lift and lower yourself above him.

Your hands twist messily into his hair as a knot twists in your stomach. Castiel’s eyes shut tight as his head tips forward. Your back arches as he leaves kisses along your collarbone and down to your breasts. He hums when you moan his name, the vibrations traveling along your skin.

Letting one of your hands slide down to the spot where his wings meet his back, you twist your fingers into the soft downy feathers. “Y/N!” Castiel grunts. His hands pull you tighter to him as his hips buck up from the bed, his wings shuddering. The action pushes him deep inside you, making you moan loudly.

The sound seems to spur Castiel on. He pushes deep inside you again and again; pulling you down onto him, rougher with each thrust. You fist your hand tighter into his feathers, driving the angel wild. Castiel’s grace swirls down your thigh and settles between your legs. The sensation presses against your clit and moves in slow circles.

“Castiel,” you gasp, your walls tightening around his length. You press your lips to his in a passionate kiss as he brings you closer and closer to your high. His fingertips dip into your skin as he nears his high as well. You can feel him twitching and throbbing inside you, the sensation only bringing you closer to your end. “Castiel, please,” you murmur against his lips.

He’s only too happy to oblige. The feeling of his grace intensifies yet again. It has every nerve in your body thumbing with pleasure. Castiel’s thrusts become more and more erratic and it isn’t long before he has you tumbling over the edge. You moan his name, but Castiel presses his lips to yours, swallowing down the sounds you make.

The feeling of your body shuddering and your walls clamping down around him pull him over the edge right along with you. “Y/N,” he mutters against your lips, the kiss muffling the noise. Castiel’s eyes glow bright blue as his cock pulses, spilling himself inside you. The sight of the disheveled angel losing control like that was nothing less than perfection. You continue to move, slowly rocking your hips in order to work you both through your highs.

“I love you, Castiel,” you whisper, resting your forehead against his.

“I love you too, Y/N,” he responds. The light of his grace trails lazily across your body and his wings stay wrapped around you loosely. You cup his cheek and run your thumb along his cheekbone, preparing to pull him in for a kiss before you’re taken off guard by a sudden intruder.

“Look guys, we weren’t trying to upset you, ok? We were just … oh, shit!” Dean says, interrupting the moment. Either you’d been so wrapped up in Castiel that you hadn’t even noticed a knock on your door or Dean just didn’t know how to knock. Dean’s face turns bright red. “Sorry,” he manages to croak out nervously before stumbling over himself in an attempt to leave. He slams the door behind him and you can hear heavy footsteps retreating quickly down the hall. You and Castiel can’t help but laugh at Dean’s embarrassment and hasty escape.


End file.
